Growing up is so mundane
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: Everyone is adjusting to married life and parenthood. Sesshomaru is cursed because of his past actions, and finds himself needing help from his brother and his new wife, Kagome. Takes place after the end of the final act. I guess this is my coming out of retirement fic. I'm a tad rusty. It's been 7 years since I've written anything.
1. Chapter 1

The night was black as pitch. Not even a star twinkled in the sky. The wind blew chilly and made the naked trees creak eerily.

Sesshomaru heard the crunch of leaves under his feet, and could smell the icy chill of Winter approaching. He could also sense someone following a small distance behind him. He knew this creature was evil. Evil smelled of rotting animal flesh to his sensitive nose. "Show yourself!" he demanded. There was a rustling and snapping of twigs.

A woman appeared dressed in white robes. Her hair and face were white , adorned with red lips and colorless eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, many years ago you killed my mother and father. I will now have my revenge." She cried. A glowing white orb shot from a stone around her neck and struck the Taiyoukai square in the chest. She cackled evilly. " killing you would be mercy. You will be what you most hate, and you will start from the beginning. " she laughed again. " Oh and your consciousness will be just fine. You will be imprisoned in your own body and no one will know until you can speak again. " she cackled again and was gone.

The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes. Far away things seemed so blurry to his vision. He was also cold. He felt significantly weaker than usual. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. An infant's cry erupted from his throat.

"That woman turned me into an infant?!." He thought. He heard someone approaching and wailed much louder.

"Who would just abandon a baby out in the cold in the middle of nowhere?!." A woman said as she lifted Sesshomaru into her arms. Her face came into focus, and Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome. She smiled down at him and his infant side squealed and cooed up at his savior. 'At least its not Naraku. I'm glad that bastard is dead.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He yawned despite himself.

"Hey we can't keep some blobby toothless cry bag with us. He aint big enough to protect himself if we're attacked. Not to mention he's human. He could be killed." InuYasha said gruffily. Kagome smiled wistfully.

"That's InuYasha for You're precious cargo." She whispered . Sesshomaru was having a mental breakdown.

He was a human infant. He would be trapped for at least two years before anyone would be able to understand him enough to help him! He started wailing again. He was feeling so many emotions his small body was wearing out quickly. Kagome started gently rocking him until he calmed down.

" I will stay with Kaede while you guys go save the countryside. I can learn more about herbs and healing. The baby will be good practice for when we have our own baby." Kagome announced. InuYasha blushed and cut his eyes over at Shippo. He didn't want Shippo picturing him and Kagome making babies. The fox demon shrugged.

"Who said I wanted babies? " InuYasha blurted. Kagome took on the face of someone slapped. Her eyes welled with tears.

"You don't want children with me?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. She gave a slight nod turned and started to walk towards Kaede's home. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Wow InuYasha it only took you six months into your marriage to ruin everything. I thought you'd make it at least a year. I owe Miroku a silver coin." Shippo said before following after Kagome. Sesshomaru saw the hurt on the woman's face. His brother was an idiot. Even the great Lord Sesshomaru wanted children someday

It was dusk by the time Kagome trudged into Kaede's home. She was physically and mentally tired. "What be wrong child? " Kaede asked. Kagome sighed sadly.

"My husband has informed me that he doesn't want children. " she answered. Kaede's eye widened. She smiled. "He said he be building that big hut for ye and your family. " Kagome looked up.

"He's afraid he'll be a bad father. " Kagome stated. "He's told me that. " she added looking down at Sesshomaru asleep in her arms.

InuYasha listened from outside. He'd hurt Kagome pretty bad. Why were babies so important to women? He was terrified of parenthood. His mother was gone before he could take care of himself, and his father was never there. Kagome was his everything. He couldn't deny her anything. If she wanted to have kids with him that's what he'd give her. He squared his shoulders and marched into the hut.

"Hey hag I need to speak to my wife in private. " InuYasha stated. Kaede walked out patting InuYasha's arm on her way out. InuYasha sighed. "Kagome if babies will make you happy, I'll give you as many as you want." He said. Kagome's face bloomed into a brilliant smile.

A week had creeped lazily by. Kagome was attentive to Sesshomaru's every need. He'd been beyond mortified the first time he'd soiled himself. Kagome had only smiled and cleaned him up. She called him Aito. He didn't know if darling child is what he'd call himself. InuYasha was true to his word, and was doing his very best to give Kagome a baby. He had decided to stay in the village and finish their home. Sango was as big as a boulder with another set of twins they believed. Miroku wouldn't leave his family when winter could approach any day. He busied himself learning how to smoke fish and meat for storing from the old men of the village.

Rin was depressed. It wasn't like her dear Lord Sesshomaru to not show up when he was expected. She sighed once again as she searched the sky for any sign of him.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for not showing up Rin." Kagome said. Rin smiled sadly.

"The older I get the more I realize I never belonged in his world. " Rin stated. Kagome smiled at the little girl.

" You're as important to him as if you were of his flesh." Kagome assured her. Aito cooed.

Sesshomaru was grateful the young priestess had keen insight. Rin was his daughter blood be damned. Sesshomaru was growing fond of Kagome. He really had no choice. His first day as an infant the goats milk had curdled on his stomach every time, and he'd vomited. Kaede finally made a tea that gave Kagome the ability to breastfeed. She blushed the whole way through the first time. InuYasha just stared in awe. Sesshomaru was impressed at how well his foster parents treated him. He just wished he could communicate to Rin that he was here with her.

Sesshomaru was finally big enough to sit up by himself. The view made him squeal with delight. Winter raged on outside, but he was happy.

"Aito is such a beautiful baby. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was a demon." Kagome gushed. Sango gave a tired smile.

"You know I think he looks like a baby human Sesshomaru." Sango said. "But that could be the fatigue and hormones." She added. Kagome smiled.

"It would take someone very powerful and not very smart to do that to him, but you know

we haven't seen Sesshomaru in months, and he never goes that long without seeing Rin. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Kaede check him out. Kagome stated. Sango laughed.

"I highly doubt that's Sesshomaru. More likely he's found a mate, and he's been tangled in the sheets." Sango replied. Kagome smirked.

"Your husband has rubbed off on you." Sango blushed. "I'm going to have Kaede check him out anyway. " she added.

Kaede let her reiki pass over Aito. Sesshomaru was hopeful that his adopted Grandmother could find the spell and break it. The faint pink glow disappeared, and the old woman sighed.

"There be dark magic here. This in fact Sesshomaru. His conciousness is very much in tact. Kagome's eyes widened and her face burned.

"You mean I've been breastfeeding Sesshomaru and he's aware in there? !" Kagome screeched. She too several deep breaths and calmed herself. "Can you break the spell Kaede? " she asked. The old priestess sighed.

"Thirty years ago yes. I be too old and weak. I could teach ye Kagome. " Kaede replied. Kagome smiled and gave a nod.

"Could we maybe wait til tomorrow? I'd like time to say goodbye properly. " Kagome asked sadly. Kaede gave a nod. Kagome took the opportunity to trudge home in the snow. Aito sleeping peacefully under her winter clothes.

"Hey Kagome, what did Kaede say about the baby? " InuYasha asked when she walked into their home. Tears began streaming down our face.

"We can't keep him. He's under a spell. He's your brother. " she sobbed. InuYasha stared at her, his eyes wide..

"I wonder who did it and why." He said. She laid Aito in his basket bed, and stripped off her coat and other outdoor layers.

"I don't know. That's not all either. Kaede could sense Sesshomaru still has his adult conciousness." She answered. InuYasha looked over at the seemingly human baby trying to catch his feet in his pudgy hands.

"So he knows its us taking care of him. I kinda feel sorry for him. That explains a lot though." He added. Kagome sat next to her husband. The stew he was cooking smelled wonderful.

"I asked Kaede to let us have one more night with him snuggled between us. I hadn't realized that in the five months we've had him that I'd grown so attached to him. I love him as much as if he'd been born from my body. I don't want to let go, but he deserves to have his real life back." She said. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side.

"Let's enjoy one more night with our son. " InuYasha said reaching over and pulling the basket closer and scooping the baby into his arms. Kagome started serving her family amd herself the stew. They ate and played with Aito til his little eyes closed in peaceful slumber.

Kagome laid looking into InuYasha's eyes as Aito slept between them.

"You're going to make a great mom when our baby finally comes. I'm sorry it hasn't happened yet." He whispered. Kagome smiled and caressed his face.

"You'll be a great dad. You'll spoil them. Especially a daughter. Please don't be sorry. " she whispered.


	2. 2

Kagome and InuYasha trudged through the snow to Kaede's slowly. Sesshomaru sleeping in InuYasha's arms the entire way. Miroku greeted them at the door.

"Looks like you get to keep Sesshomaru a day or two longer. My dearest Sango went into labor before sunrise this morning." He explained.

" gee that information would have been better if we'd gotten it before we froze our asses off to get here." InuYasha gruffed. Miroku grinned sheepishly.

"I know. Kaede said just to let you come on. Kagome might be of assistance. We can have tea and breakfast in my home while we wait. " Miroku said putting an arm around InuYasha and leading him away.

Kagome entered the hut apprehensively. Sango lay panting and naked from the belly down.

"Oh Kagome, one of the babies is turned wrong. We can't turn it because of the other two." Sango said tiredly.

"All will be well Sango-chan." Kagome smiled. Kaede pulled Kagome to the side.

"If we don't get the baby out, we will lose all three and Sango." Kaede whispered. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What do we do? You're not saying we have to cut the babies out, are you?" Kagome asked feeling her heart begin to pound. Kaede gave a nod. Sango chose that moment to scream.

"Sango. I'm afraid there's only one way to make sure your babies are born, b-but there could be a chance that we lose you." Kagome explained

"Do what it takes. " she said through clenched teeth.. Kaede gave Sango a mixture of herbs to make her to sleep. Kagome wasn't confident in her skills. She listened to Kaede's instructions carefully.

Kagome handed the last baby to Kaede, and proceeded to sew Sango up. She sent her reiki into her friend to stop any bleeding. She took a sigh of relief when she was finished. Sango would be okay. Her newborn triplets, two boys one girl slept peacefully in their baskets.

"Ye did well child. " Kaede said patting Kagome's bloody hand. "I'll get ye a tub ready so ye can wash." Kaede said before disappearing. Kagome looked at her friend and to her new family members. She smiled sadly. She was beginning to believe her and InuYasha couldn't have children.

Sango woke up an hour later anxious to meet her new additions. Miroku was there to greet her. Kagome had gone home with InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"I guess tomorrow is the big day. You think he'll be mad at the whole having been breastfed by a human thing? " Kagome asked. InuYasha chuckled.

"Why would that matter? I'm pretty sure they look the same for demonesses. Boobs are boobs." He answered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru would miss the feeling of love and protection his brother and sister in law surrounded him with. He would NOT miss diapers or mushed up food.

Kagome hummed and rocked Sesshomaru as he had one of his last meals at her breast. He had first thought they would abandon him once they found out who he really was. They'd loved him that much harder, and cried when they learned they would lose this version of him. He wanted to show his thanks to this human woman. She was a better mother to him than his own had been. He raised up and smiled. "Mama. " He managed before going back to eating. Kagome smiled softly and kissed his hand.

"I know you're in there Sesshomaru. You might not care to know, but you've brought me a lot of joy while we've had you. I hope we can all begin on better terms when you're back. " She whispered. Sesshomaru was already asleep.

The next morning Kaede woke the family. "I decided it be easier to come to ye." She'd explained. A fire was stoked in the main room. The room had to be extra warm. Sesshomaru was stripped and laid on a cushion. Kaede told Kagome what to do, and moved away.

InuYasha and Kagome kissed the baby's cheeks, and dried their tears. Kagome cleared her throat and kneeled over Sesshomaru her hand laying lightly on his little chest. She closed her eyes and began. A brilliant white light poured from Sesshomaru's chest and engulfed the entire room. Little by little Sesshomaru began to change. His rounded ears slowly grew pointed, his hair faded from black to brilliant white and silver. His eyes became golden and animalistic, and his markings returned. Finally he began to grow from infant to toddler, toddler to child, his teenage years were of a typical lanky boy. Finally he began to fill out into his adult self. The spell broke sending a shockwave through the village and beyond. Kagome fainted.

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke to the familiar smells and sounds of Kagome making breakfast, and smiled. He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked himself over. His arm was back. He caught the scent of tears and got up. Someone had dressed him in red and gold silks. Much finer than they could afford, and they'd used what they had on him. He made his way to the main room. InuYasha sat by the fire slowly chewing rice; and watching Kagome. She was acting too happy for it to be real. Sesshomaru walked up to her. She slowly looked up to him before his large arms wrapped around her. "Thank you mama Kagome." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. InuYasha smiled having heard his brother's whispered words.

I'm typing this on my smart phone. I apologize for my grammar and spacing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Words fail me. I don't quite know how to express my gratitude. I thought I was doomed the moment I realized I was trapped in such a weak body. The compacity in which humans love is mind blowing. You both took me in and loved me, protected me. Forgive me for assuming human blood marred you InuYasha. Lady Kagome you truly are a rare creature. My brother is very lucky, and though it is late and unnecessary. 1 Lord Sesshomaru give your marriage my blessing. I have been blind. Forgive me." Sesshomaru ended with a deepbow. The couple stared wide eyed at the top of the demon Lord's head. Kagome smiled kindly.

"Sesshomaru, we would have taken you into our hearts and home no matter what form we found you in. You're family. I would like to know who did this to you, and why?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru sat up.

"She was a witch. She smelled of rotting animal flesh. She was white from head to toe with the exception of her red lips and black pupils. She said I killed her parents, but I don't recall killing a witch couple." Sesshomaru answered.

"Keh, maybe Naraku disguised himself as you, and killed them knowing their daughter would come after you." InuYasha chimed. "I mean he did it to me and Kikyo; and Miroku's grandad. It's almost what had to have happened. " he added.

"The question is what will she do if she finds out Sesshomaru has been restored.? If she can turn a taiyoukai into a human infant she has to be very powerful. I don't know that I can purify her now that I'm well married .Kagome said. "Who knows what she's capable of. Sango and Miroku can't help. They've got six kids to look after. Sango won't leave the triplets." She added.

"We gotta do something. We can't have that kinda evil runnin' around " InuYasha stated.

"We can leave at dawn. " Sesshomaru said. The rest of the night was spent plotting and planning.

Akira was fuming. Those clever asses broke her spell. Well they'd be in for a treat when they found her. She'd give them all a nice surprise. She cackled evilly, sounding like an old crow cawing. This time Sesshomaru would not be able to escape his fate. She couldn't hurt the miko out of respect of power. She didn't have any quarrel with the hanyou either. She was evil, not rude. Then the perfect solution dawned on her, and she disappeared in a cloud of white mist.

It took two days ti find Akira. She sat serenely on a boulder as though she waited for them. She smiled at them. "So it would appear that you lot are smarter than I thought. As a reward I have gifts. She threw twq orbs of light. Hitting Kagome and Sesshomaru so quickly no one could react. The light surrounded them growing with intensity before fading away leaving just Kagome, InuYasha, and Akira in the meadow.

"W-what did you do to me?" Kagome said sounding like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Congratulations miko. You're going to be a mother. You're pregnant with a taiyoukai, but this time the spell can never be broken. You see if you try it will kill you both. Oh and you should enjoy it. Your hanyou husband is sterile. My revenge has been fulfilled. " she said before turning into millions of embers and floating away on the wind.

"SON OF A BITCH!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome stood stock still her eyes wide, and her hands on her flat belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome cried silently into InuYasha's back. The trees blurring past. This was not supposed to be how their day ended. "Do you think its true. What the witch said?" Kagome asked. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head.

"I don't know., but I know who might." He replied. They reached Kaede's home in half the time it took to leave it.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru? " Rin asked running out to greet them. Kagome burst into tears. InuYasha sighed.

"He's in Kagome. He's a baby, and he's growing in there." InuYasha explained. Rin's eyes bugged out.

"Ve he demon or human?" Kaede asked walking from the garden with Miroku. InuYasha turned to the old priestess.

"Demon I guess. The hag told Kagome she was pregnant with a taiyoukai. Is that bad? What's going to happen to Kagome?" InuYasha asked suddenly worried. Kaede sighed.

"Dog demons as with normal dogs have a much shorter gestation period. Sesshomaru will be arriving in three or four months. Kagome already looks much further along than when you first arrived." Miroku explained. They all looked at Kagome.

"This is going to hurt." She said. After they were assured that Kagome should be fine they went home. InuYasha laid his head over Kagome's belly and listened. Ge looked up with wide astonished eyes.

"I I can hear him. His heart is beating so fast!" He exclaimed. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You don't think that horrible woman trapped his conciousness again do you? I'd hate to think of him floating around in there going crazy." Kagome whispered. InuYasha rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I hope not. My worry is how are we a human, and a half demon supposed to raise a taiyoukai? He obviously didn't grow up being showered by love." He replied. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his side.

"You know, we already have two kids now. Rin and Shippo. Little Rin has no body but us. Same with Shippo. I've been so blind InuYasha. We have a beautiful family already. If we have one of our own he or she will have two big demon brothers to watch out for them. Myoga needs to hurry up and get here." She said. InuYasha kissed her forehead.

"He won't show up in the winter. Let's get some sleep.." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter turned into spring, and Kagome looked like she was shoplifting a watermelon. Sesshomaru kicked roughly, and she was going stir crazy from the bed rest Kaede had put her on. She listened to the wind blow through the new leaves, and sighed. InuYasha had been a dutiful husband. He'd cleaned their house top to bottom, and prepared all the meals. They figured Sesshomaru would be born around the end of spring. Shippo stayed gone much of the time. He was training to be a great kitsune. Rin stayed glued to Kagome's swollen belly. She would talk to Sesshomaru constantly. Sometimes even putting Kagome to sleep with her chatter. Life had become domesticated and mundane for the slayers of Naraku. InuYasha hunted more than was necessary just to keep busy. The entire village was kept supplied in fresh meat and fish. Miroku sold sutras and vegetables to support his family. Sango having no time to train with six kids was beginning to plump up. They'd all settled into their new roles. Kagome smiled and rubbed her belly. "You're going to be so smothered with love you won't know what to do with yourself. " She said. Her belly moved a few times as Sesshomaru found a more comfortable position. A large yawn suddenly took her over.

"Hey Kagome my reason for living you should take a nap." InuYasha said trying to be sweet. He'd been on the bad side of Kagome's raging hormones way too many times to count. She smiled and settled down into the baby blue silk covers.

InuYasha watched her as she slept. Myoga had told him on his visit the week before that he would only be able to father children on the new moon. His and Kagome's children would be fully human. He smiled because he knew they would never know the cruelty that half demons endured. A noise caught his attention and he realized Kagome was mumbling in her sleep. He chuckled and left the room.

Kagome awoke to the smell of a feast. Her mouth was watering. InuYasha stepped into the room. "I hope you're hungry. The villagers all fixed something and brought it over as thanks. They got enough food to last through next winter in half the time. He explained looking proud. He scooped her up and brought her to the living room area. There were so many dishes there was barely room to sit. Sango, Miroku, their kids, Kaede, Rin, and Shippo all sat around large spread. Kagome smiled.

"Let's dig in. Shall we?" She asked, and there was a great racket of chopsticks and bowls clanking together. InuYasha released a rather large belch, causing him to blush redder than his clothes.

"Uh, excuse me." He said. Laughter erupted from Kagome. She laughed so hard she started crying.

"I'm sorry. Its just been so long since we've all shared a meal together. It feels like old times." She explained. They all agreed, and made a pact to have a meal together once a month.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome played with a lock of InuYasha's black hair. He smiled. His eyes closed. Her head lay on his chest. "It's ashame I'm as big as a barn. We could give Myoga's theory a trym" she whispered.

"Not much longer and he'll be out. Do you think we should track down another witch, one that could break the spell? " Kagome looked up at his face with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I could part with him this time. I have felt him grow and move inside me. I know I sound so selfish." She hung her head, ashamed. InuYasha lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"You're not selfish. We've only been married a year. We'll have a baby of our own I promise. We can't keep Sesshomaru like this. He has lands and people to look after." Kagome smiled at her husband.

"When did the dumb teenager I married suddenly become such a mature man?" She gave him a dazzling smile and he attacked her with kisses and tickles. Kagome suddenly stopped laughing and squirming.

"Uh Kagome I didn't mean to make you wet the bed." Kagome laughed.

"InuYasha that's not pee! He's coming!" She exclaimed. InuYasha turned snow white and his gold eyes were large and round.

"NOW?!" He yelled.

"I don't know it could be minutes or hours. Go get Kaede." A blur of red was all Kagome saw as InuYasha rushed out. Kagome dressed in her lightest yukata and waited. InuYasha had apparently just snatched the old woman from her bed, and carried her to his and Kagome's home.

"InuYasha Kagome could be in labor for some time. " Kaede scolded. He went into the room Shippo slept in when he was home and brought the extra futon and blanket into their bedroom.

"Here you can rest here." He said. Kaede fixed the bedding and was soon asleep. He snuggled next to Kagome and kept his hand on her tightening belly.

Several hours had passed before Kagome felt the first contraction. She gripped InuYasha's hand and squeezed so hard he thought he felt bones break. She fell back on her pillow panting once it passed Kaede checked to see if Kagome was ready to push.

"Ye be ready child. A woman from the village and Sango each took a leg. "Ready one, two and push." Kagome pushed with all her might before collapsing onto her pillow. "Two more big pushes should do it." Kagome smiled. "Push when you feel a contraction." Kagome pushed with all she had.

"There's his head!" Sango exclaimed. With a final push he was out. The room was silent. Kaede smacked the newborn baby on the bottom and still no sound. Kagome's heart lept in her throat

"Why isn't he crying? " Kagome asked near hysteria. Kaede handed the quiet baby to Kagome. His skin was icy blue. Kagome immediately went to giving him mouth to mouth and CPR. She was about to give up hope when the tiniest whimper caught her attention. His skin was a healthy rosy pink. A loud cry echoed off the walls. Kagome brought Sesshomaru to her face and nuzzled his face and soaked his white downy baby hair with tears. InuYasha rushed in and peeked at his brother. His markings were gone. He wouldn't get them til puberty. He was a beautiful baby. Kagome kissed his nose, his fingers, and his toes. InuYasha watched Kagome sadly. It was clear that she was head over heels for baby Sesshomaru. He knew restoring him would crush her. Suddenly Kagome tensed and handed Sesshomaru to InuYasha. Kaede ushered InuYasha out the door. He heard Kagome scream and after a few minutes another baby's cry. InuYasha rushed in astonished. This baby was much tinier than Sesshomaru, and had coal black hair. Kaede cleaned and wrapped the baby and placed it into Kagome's arms. "A girl. " Kaede answered the unspoken question.

"But how? " Kagome and InuYasha asked together.

"You must have already been with child when the witch cast her spell. She seems to be human. " Kaede answered.

"She's ours? Our very own. " Kagome said in shock. InuYasha sat next to Kagome and looked at his daughter. He was a daddy to two new babies at least til one was restored to his real age. She looked like a feminine version of InuYasha's human form with Kagome's eyes. She was beautiful. The twins were night and day. He'd leave to find a witch once Kagome was back on her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

The cool spring air smelt clean and sweet to the two males as they trekked through a fully bloomed Sakura tree forest. It was strange as no other plants or animals dwelled amongst the beautiful pink blossomed trees.

"Hey InuYasha, isn't it kind of weird that this is the only kind of tree for miles?" Shippo asked. InuYasha looked around warily.

"Yeah, maybe its a sign we're getting closer. They're probably using the scent of the trees to mask the rotting smell." InuYasha replied. They traveled through cautiously.

A small child stepped out from behind a tree. Her eyes were large and black and watery like ink. Her hair black as tar and nearly dragging the ground. She was a beautiful child, about seven years old, and dressed finely in layers of soft pinks and lavender. "You're very brave coming into our territory. We've been expecting you, InuYasha." The child said in a voice much to mature to belong to a little girl. InuYasha swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Keh, then you gotta know why I'm here." He said gruffily. The girl smirked.

"Of course. We've all heard of Akira going mad with rage. Unfortunately her anger was directed at the wrong creature. As the witches in this forest are not evil, we do not seek to harm. Akira was a good witch. The hanyou Naraku set her up against Sesshomaru. It was one of his last schemes before he was destroyed. I will give you a potion to restore your brother. You must collect the ingredients yourself. I cannot leave the protection of the forest." She said and handed a piece of parchment to InuYasha from her sleeve.

"Are you serious? It'll take months to get all that stuff!" InuYasha yelled. The girl chuckled.

"The market just outside the forest sells all of the ingredients. Its that way" she said pointing east. InuYasha took off like a streak, leaving Shippo behind.

"So, how old are you really?" Shippo asked. The girl looked directly into his eyes making his heart race.

"I am fifty years old." She answered. "We age like demons because we have demon ancestors. Our powers come from having miko ancestors as well. My true self looks closer to your age." She explained, suddenly aging seven years before Shippo's eyes. She became even more beautiful.

"I'm a kitsune, so I know quite a bit about magic myself." He said proudly. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"I am Mae Lin I was born in China." She answered. Shippo gave her his most charming half smile.

"That's a beautiful name. A beautiful woman should always have a beautiful name." He said. He produced an acorn and transformed it into a beautiful blue lily with a yellow middle, and handed it to Mae. She blushed taking the flower. She'd never had a boy show any interest in her before. Shippo leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. InuYasha walked up at that moment.

"I see that perverted monk has taught you his old ways." He said annoyed. His back carried a large basket full of strange things, and both arms were full. Shippo grinned sheepishly and took the load from InuYasha's arms.

The young witch went about preparing the potion's ingredients, while InuYasha and Shippo built a fire. It was dusk before the girl had finished.

"Took ya long enough." InuYasha snorted folding his arms into his sleeves. The girl smiled patiently.

"I'm afraid InuYasha, that prepping the ingredients is the quickest part of creating this potion. You should go home. Shippo can stay and deliver the potion once its finished. I'm sure your family needs you." Mae said as she started placing ingredients into the large pot on the fire. InuYasha looked longingly towards the direction home was in. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He turned towards the two teens.

"Shippo, I'm counting on you kid." He said and was gone. Mae finished her task, and fished around in a leather pouch she'd pulled from her obi.

"Since we will be here til the potion is done I think we should make things more comfortable Shall we?" She asked as she tossed up a black sparkling powder. The trees around them began to swirl in a circle meeting and melding together to form a giant hollow tree with a large gap to serve as a door and several smaller gaps for windows. Shippo looked around speechless. She laughed at his shocked face. He blushed.

"I've never seen anyone make trees into a house like this before. The trees usually get killed." He explained. She smiled.

"Shippo, have you ever kissed a girl before? "

AN:

Hey guys, just to let you know, this is an adjustment story. the adult characters are all adjusting to the adult life where there's not a lot of action. Just marriage and kids. I apologize if this is boring. To answer a few things. When Akira believed she cursed Sesshomaru for good, she destroyed herself. That way they couldn't destroy her thus breaking the curse. I'm forming the plot as I go. Updates might vary from everyday to every few days.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha slipped into bed next to Kagome, and wrapped his arms around her. He was exhausted, having traveled nonstop to get back home. Kagome sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him.

"You're home. I'm so glad." She whispered and was once again asleep. InuYasha grinned, his eyes already closed. The sounds of peaceful slumber were the only noises in the room.

The next morning InuYasha marveled at how different the two babies looked. Takara still looked somewhat new, but Sesshomaru was beginning to sit up and chatter. He was glad his daughter hadn't changed much.

"So, did you find help for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she made breakfast. InuYasha looked up from his kids.

"Yeah, but its gonna be a while. Shippo is supposed to bring the potion back once it's done. Has he shown any signs of his grown self being in there?"

Kagome set the food out and sat next to InuYasha. "I'm not sure. He's too small to really give a good sign " she answered. Sesshomaru had flickers of himself, but he couldn't hold on enough to stay lucid for long periods of time. He reasoned it was from having to grow and be born from Kagome's womb that had done it. He couldn't complain. Kagome was an excellent mother and his tiny body radiated with love for her. He'd missed InuYasha while he was gone. He loved him too.

A few weeks later Sango and Miroku came for lunch. Their children in the care of Kaede. The friends talked of cabin fever, and how boring settling down had become. "We're all in our early twenties. In the future most people are out having fun and going out every night." Kagome said.

"I just miss being able to leave at a moments notice. It took three hours to get the kids packed and ready to stay with Kaede." Sango griped. Miroku took a sip of tea.

"This is the life we all fought for. Every scar, every person we lost. We wanted this so bad we risked our lives to have it. Now here we are complaining about how boring it is. I for one am grateful for my mundane existence. I don't have to worry about being killed by my own hand. I have a wife and kids that love me. So what if the most exciting part of my day is finding my chickens have laid eggs. My family gets to have omelets. I love my life, simply because I was denied having it for many years." Miroku explained. Everyone hung their heads in shame.

"I almost lost it twice myself. Even though knowing now what I didn't then. Me and Kikyo would have never worked out. She was a boy's fantasy. She loved what she could change me into. Kagome was always meant for me, but I was blind to that for a long time. I love my life too. I have acceptance, a beautiful wife, and beautiful children. I know Sesshomaru isn't really ours, but he's ours in our hearts now." InuYasha replied. Kagome leaned into him and kissed his cheek. There was silence for a moment as the friends ate.

"Do you remember that time InuYasha got drunk on sake because he was watching Sango fight those demons?" Kagome asked. Everyone laughed and gave a nod.

"Remember that time Myoga's fiance possessed InuYasha and he became all girly?" Sango asked. They broke into laughter. InuYasha blushed.

"That was embarrassing." InuYasha confessed.

"I have an idea. Let's have a Summer festival. I'll be our way of thanking the villagers. We can have food, games, and fireworks. " Kagome announced.

Shippo suddenly sprinted into the room. Behind him was Mae.

"We've got the potion." He announced. Mae-Lin looked terrified. InuYasha went and got the napping Sesshomaru from his bed. The baby youkai slowly opened his eyes and grinned. InuYasha stared into the large golden eyes of his brother.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispered. Shippo handed him a vial of silvery liquid. A tear slipped from InuYasha's eye as he uncorked it. He could smell Kagome's tears as she excused herself to the babies' bedroom. Slowly InuYasha coaxed Sesshomaru to drink the potion then he hugged him and sat him down. Slowly Sesshomaru began to glow. His infant face and body began to warp as he aged hundreds of years in a matter of seconds.

Sesshomaru slowly regained conciousness. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. "That better be the last time this happens to me. I have literally been reborn." He said before laughing. It was a warm, pleasant sound. His face seemed warmer and full of life. "I completely understand now. I want to find a human woman to be my bride. I hope I am as lucky as you are brother. I will forever call her Mamma Kagome." He added.

"Kagome is just a little upset My that she had to let her baby boy go." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru looked concerned.

"Maybe we can fix that. " Sesshomaru said.

"Little witch, forgive me for the name as I don't know your real one. " Sesshomaru said.

"Call me Mae." She replied. He gave her a nod.

"Is there a potion that would give Kagome a replica of sorts of my infant self. Perhaps one that grows at the same pace as a human baby? " Sesshomaru asked. Mae thought for a moment.

"I believe I could modify a fertility potion to do that, but it would involve using some of your blood. " Mae replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"There's not any need for that. Now that we know we can have our own children. I think she is kind of disappointed that they'll never have my ears though." InuYasha said with a raised hand. Sesshomaru gave an understanding nod. Mae smiled.

"I am a master of potions. I could brew a potion that would allow you to give Kagome hanyou children." Mae said. InuYasha fell deep into thought. Kagome was tied to his life span, they were essentially immortal, but their human children would not have that, unless they mated a demon. He looked up as Kagome brought their sleeping daughter into the room. His heart clinched painfully at the realization that his baby girl would grow, become old, and die in no more than the blink of an eye for Kagome and him.

"How long would it take?" He asked after a moment.

"It could be ready by Kagome's next fertile cycle." Mae answered. Kagome blushed deeply.

"What's the catch?" InuYasha asked raising an eyebrow. Mae glanced over at Shippo.

"I'd like to remain here, and to have your blessing to become Shippo's bride when we are of age." She answered. Everyone turned to look at Shippo with large shocked eyes.

"The ceremony would only be a technicality at this point." Shippo blurted before covering his mouth with his hands.

"You mean the two of you have already done it?" InuYasha asked. His cheeks pink.

"Well, well Shippo I must say I have taught you well." Miroku chimed. Sango slapped her husband upside his perverted head.

"The girl is pregnant." Sesshomaru announced.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled. Shippo looked like the fox caught in the chicken coop.

"There's no way. I would have noticed her scent change." Shippo stammered. InuYasha hit Shippo on the head.

"Idiot, You were in a Sakura forest. You couldn't have smelt her until you left that place." InuYasha was turning red with anger. "I thought we taught you better Shippo. Even Miroku the perv waited til marriage." He added. Shippo hung his head in shame.

"What do I do now?" Shippo asked.

"What the hell do you think l? Build a house, and find a way to make a living for your family. We can't and won't help you with this one Shippo. Don't get me wrong we'll teach you and Mae what we know about providing." InuYasha said trying to calm himself.

"InuYasha. Yelling at him won't change what's been done. I suggest a human wedding ceremony. That will at least legitimize the baby. I suppose the three of you should start looking for a place to build a house. Four if Sesshomaru wants to help." Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave a nod.

"Unfortunately I must see to matters in the west. I have been gone far too long. I will leave at first light in the morning." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome gave a nod. Takara began to cry at that moment. Kagome excused herself to feed her daughter while the group of friends discussed Shippo's future.

The next morning InuYasha and Kagome said goodbye to Sesshomaru. He hugged them both, and promised to return soon. Kagome gave him a parcel of his favorite foods. He smiled, both of them knowing the food would most likely go uneaten.

He was almost to his palace when an ear piercing scream shattered his thoughts. He immediately changed directions to investigate. A large rodent demon had a woman cornered against a tree. She shielded a small child behind her. Her skin was nearly as pale as his own, her hair was all one length dark brown and flowing to her waist. She was a bit on the heavy side, but she curved in all the right places. Her eyes were a dark stormy blue with yellow sunbursts and swirls. Her scent was human, her lips plump and pouty. In the few seconds it had taken to notice all those things, the rodent had sensed his presence and fled. The woman turned and wrapped the toddler in her arms. He could smell her tears of relief.

"Tell me how a human has such strange eyes." Sesshomaru said walking up to her. She turned to face him. She eyed him, evaluating him.

"My great great great great great grandmother was inu youkai, but her descendants mated humans until her eyes were all that was left of her traits." She explained. Sesshomaru found himself attracted to the pleasingly plump woman. The child, a boy, peeked out from behind the woman. "My son. Daisuke. His father died when he was eight months old. I am Naomi." She said. Sesshomaru smiled at the little boy. Daisuke hid back behind his mother.

"Why are you alone in the forest?" He asked. She sighed.

"Surviving. We're trying to get to Edo. My Aunt is there." She answered. Sesshomaru thought this was fortunate news.

"You can come stay in my home, and I will see you safely to Edo." He said. She smiled brightly and beautifully. He was in trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Naomi kept glancing at the demon walking next to her. She wondered why he slowed himself to her pace.

"You are Lord Sesshomaru. There's rumors that your lands have been abandoned, but no one dares to lay claim." Naomi said. Sesshomaru cut his eyes over at her.

"If all is well we will depart for Edo in two days." He said. His silence was out of not knowing how to have a conversation without threatening death.

Naomi found her heart pounding. This man was what girls dreamt about before life slapped them with reality.

'There's no way he could be attracted to someone big like me.' She thought to herself. Sesshomaru could smell her sadness.

"Is something wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned. She sighed.

"I forgot demons could smell emotions. I don't think you'd want to hear my problem." She answered. He gave her a half smile.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." He said. She blushed deeply.

"I was thinking that a man, demon like you would never be attracted to someone like me." She confessed. He smiled. Naomi looked down at her feet. "See, you're laughing at me." She whispered. The smile fell from his face.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'll admit in the past I would have never been attracted to a human woman, but after a couple of very humbling experiences I find that you are very attractive to me. That's why I jumped at the chance to travel back to Edo. I have family there as well." He said. He had a slight pink cast to his cheeks and nose. Naomi smiled. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Daisuke slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

The servants were in a tizzy seeing their lord returned to them. Jaken squawked the loudest.

"Jaken take your incessant yammering somewhere else. I have things to do. See that Naomi and her son are treated like royalty. That means the best guest room." He ordered. He turned to Naomi. "Jaken will see to your needs, and I will join you for dinner. " He said before walking away.

The room was exquisite. The room had three large windows. One on each outer wall. The futon was huge and thick with piles of blankets and pillows. A large black lacquered dresser stood next to tge entrance, and a small table held a mirror and things for a woman to groom herself with. "This room is bigger than our entire house was." She said to herself. A servant entered before she could take in anymore of the room.

"I'm here to dress you for dinner." The deer youkai said. She was hideous to look upon. Her large eyes too big for her face, and her neck was too slinder.

InuYasha and Shippo collapsed in the main room of InuYasha's home. It had been a long day. "We finally found a location the little punk actually liked." InuYasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Miroku told me it took you forever to pick this spot." Kagome said.

"Yeah well I was stalling, because I didn't want to build this big house, and you not come back. I was lonely enough." InuYasha said. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so happy that you waited for me. I love you dear, sweet husband of mine. "she kissed his lips and let him go. They talked about the plans for Shippo and Mae's home. A large main room, a room for Mae's potions, two kids rooms, and a master bedroom.

"What if we have more than two kids? " Shippo asked.

"You can build on." InuYasha answered. Shippo was a nervous wreck.

"Don't worry Shippo. You'll be wonderful. I wonder what fox hanyou look like? " Kagome asked. The males both shrugged.

Takara let out a "hey im over here being ignored" squeal. InuYasha picked his daughter up and nuzzled her face.

"I gotta tell ya Shippo there ain't nothing like holding your own kid in your arms." InuYasha said slipping into his old way of speaking. Kagome never understood why he suddenly tried to speak so proper after their wedding.


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi was washed, polished, primped, and pampered. She was wearing more clothes at one time than she'd ever owned. Her heart shaped face was painted. Her eyes lined and smokey, her lips red and plump. She was indeed beautiful, but squeezed by the tight obi. The kimono was a rich red with gold and green cranes flying across the fabric. The obi a brilliant gold. She felt like a princess. A nanny was to watch Daisuke while she dined with Lord Sesshomaru. She managed a few deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. A large male bear demon escorted her to the dining room. She stepped in to find a long table of deep dark wood low to the ground and surrounded by white silk cushions. Scrolls depicting different demons adorned the walls. She was the first to arrive, and as gracefully as possible she sat next to what she assumed was Sesshomaru's seat at the head of the table. She began wringing her hands nervously. Her husband had been a verbally abusive loafer. He was always worrying about who he could swindle next. They were practically strangers when they'd married and had their son. She was sad when he drowned, but also relieved to finally be free.

The door slid open and Sesshomaru stepped in. His heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever looked upon. He heard and felt bells ringing in his heart. She would be his, oh yes she would be.

"Forgive me, my meetings ran a little longer than I expected. I will be talking to my staff. You should have at least been served a drink. He sat and gave two loud claps. Servant after servant brought tray after tray. There was everything that walked the earth or swam the sea. Naomi had never seen so much food at one meal.

"Are we expecting anyone else? " she asked timidly. He smiled finding her shyness endearing.

"I didn't know what you liked so I asked them to prepare everything we had. It will just be the two of us. I wanted to get to know you without interruption. Sake?" He explained. She allowed him to pour her a drink.

They enjoyed good conversation, and a few bottles of the finest sake. Naomi was feeling tipsy. She hiccupped and smiled.

"I bewieve I..I am d. ." she slurred. Sesshomaru being a taiyoukai barely had a buzz. He decided to make his intentions clear, and grabbed the back of her head pulling her lips to his and crushing them in a passionate kiss. The pins and baubles fell from her chocolatey hair sending her soft tresses cascading down her back. A moan escaped her throat as she grabbed his hoari and fisted the silk tightly in her grasp as she kissed him back. He pulled away, and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"I will not take anymore advantage than I already have. I want you when you're sober." He said scooping her up and carrying her to bed and placing her next to Daisuke who had been fed and put to bed hours ago. She kissed her son's head and stood from the bed and proceeded to undress to the last yukata. Sesshomaru was half expecting her to get naked.

"I cant sleep in all that. " she explained. He gave a nod and left the room. He went to bed in serious need of a dip in a cold river.

The next morning Naomi snuck into Sesshomaru's bedroom. Quietly she crept up to his bed and slid in next to him. He was still sound asleep, or so she thought until a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Good morning little bird." He whispered.

"Good morning. " she rose up slightly and kissed the tip of his nose "I remember everything that happened last night." She said. Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck. Demon mating was quick. Basically pick, bed, mark, and impregnate. Humans courted sometimes for years.

"Sesshomaru I know about demon mating if you recall my five times great grandmother I told you about. Last night you were telling me that you chose me. I'm here to let you know I accept."

Sesshomaru pounced. Kissing her lips and tearing away her clothes along with his own. He could hear their hearts pounding almost in sync. He kissed down her body stopping to play with her ample breasts. He squeezed each mound and teased each nipple with his tongue before making his way down to her private garden. Tasting the river that flowed clear and sweet there. He continued to lick and suckle til Naomi was moaning and her legs quivered. He slid back up her body and kissed her passionately. Slowly he slid his large member into her moist cavern. He started slow and quickly increased his pace until he was pounding into her. In one fluid motion he had her flipped onto her hands and knees and took her in true inu fashion. She was screaming her pleasure as Sesshomaru slammed his pelvis into her backside. He smacked her ass and grabbed her hair yanking her head back. She made barking noises with every thrust, and her body clenched onto him and with another thrust he spilled his hot sticky seed at the entrance of her womb and bit the junction of her neck and left shoulder. He had a mate, and Rin had a mother and little brother. He pulled her naked body to his. He took in her plump body, her stretch marks from pregnancy. "Beautiful." He said before kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru made arrangements with Lord Yoji of the east to exchange the village of Edo for a village of his choosing. Yoji readily agreed. Papers and deeds were signed and stamped. Edo was now under Sesshomaru's protection. His family had the protection of the west. He bowed to Lord Yoji and the bird demon gave a nod in return. He watched as the eastern lord disappeared into the afternoon sky. Sesshomaru smiled to himself. He already had plans to build a home for him and his new family. Naomi was an unexpected blessing. She was a good mother to her son. She was affectionate without being annoying, and he couldn't get enough of her kindness. She was everything he hadn't been before the witch cast her spells. Her husband had been a foolish man to treat her like dirt. Daisuke looked like his mother for the most part. The shape of his eyes he assumed were from his father, but they were blue like hers. His nose was different too, but he had her sweet smile, and personality. Sesshomaru knew he'd made the right choice.

The following morning saw them on their way to Edo. Sesshomaru could smell the change in the air as Autumn approached. They would spend the fall and winter months in Edo. He would be useful when it was time to gather food. His true form would withstand the freezing cold. He breathed deeply. For the first time in his life he was happy. He felt free.

"Won't your family be shocked to meet us? We've known eachother three daw." Naomi asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"They'll understand why I couldn't pass you up when they find out how beautiful your heart is." He said. She smiled.

I'm afraid Bokun didn't leave me much in the way of confidence when he died. He made me feel like my body was ugly. Forgive me please if I don't quite believe your compliments at first." She explained.

"Forgive me when I say that I'm glad that fool is dead. His name means tyrant, and it seems very fitting." He said. He stopped and grabbed her capturing her lips.

"You are beautiful Naomi. I wouldn't have given you a second glance if I didn't think so. I loved you from the moment I saw you. Not only only are you physically beautiful to me, but you have the kindest and fiercest heart. I believe you would have killed that rat with your bare hands if he went for Daisuke. You would have felt bad afterwards, but you love your son that much." He said crushing her body to his in a tight hug. He scooped up Daisuke and placed him on his shoulders. The little boy squealed with delight, and held onto Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru winked at Naomi and continued down the path. Naomi smiled at her two males.

InuYasha was the first to see them arrive. He was stripping logs into boards for Shippo's house. He looked at the child on his brother's shoulders with bewilderment. A woman followed close behind. She was a big girl, but easy on the eyes. The wind blew there scents to his nose. Sesshomaru was mated to the woman. InuYasha's eyes widened. He had no clue Sesshomaru would be attracted to a meatier woman. He stood as they approached.

"You and Shippo don't have much patience when it comes to finding a wife." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru grinned.

InuYasha, this is my mate Naomi, and her..our son Daisuke." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha bowed respectfully to Naomi.

"Well looks like I have a sister in law. Welcome to the family. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Sango are at my house if you want to take her to meet them. Miroku is putting a wall up on Shippo's house" InuYasha said. I don't mean to be rude, but I gotta get these boards cut." He added. The family headed towards InuYasha's house.

"Will our babies look like your brother?" Naomi asked. Sesshomaru shrugged

"Essentially yes I suppose, but they could have human ears, and a tail, or dog ears and a tail. I'm not sure with you having a youkai ancestor." He answered. She tucked her stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, am I?" She asked. He smiled,but said nothing. "Sesshomaru! Please tell me am I or not?" She begged. He sat Daisuke on his feet and kneeled down til his nose was level to her belly. He sniffed a couple times. There was a slight change to her scent.

"Hmmm" He sniffed again. "My dear you wear too many layers. I will have to strip you later." He said standing up, and kissing her. Kagome stepped out of her house to see Sesshomaru kissing a woman.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked. He pulled away and blushed.

"Hello Mamma Kagome." He said. Kagome laughed.

"It sounds weird calling me that. You are technically older than me." She said.

"I owe you and InuYasha so much. The two of you taught me how to love. If it wasn't for the two of you, this beautiful creature would not be by my side. Kagome, this is my mate Naomi." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

"I guess Lady Naomi is the reason you were gone so long?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked up from his bowl of stew.

"Yes. We were going to return two days after we met, but I wanted to get to know them myself. Plus well, demon mating doesn't stop until the female is pregnant." He explained blushing. Naomi nearly choked on the bite she just took.

"So I am pregnant. I knew it!" She exclaimed. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Don't be cross. I thought you'd enjoy finding out for yourself." He said. She sighed.

"I'm not cross. I'm surprised. I want a baby girl." Naomi replied. Sesshomaru cupped her face and they returned to their meal. InuYasha smiled at his brother. He was happy to see his heart open, and full. Kagome sighed. The family seemed complete. She missed her mom, brother, and grandpa. She wondered if the old man was even alive. She'd been in the past almost two years. Her mother would never know her first grandchild. She'd see Kagome again, but Takara would grow old and die centuries before her Grandma would even be born. InuYasha sensed her change of emotions.

"I don't know about you guys but my butt is dragging. He said yawning. "Let's call it a night." He added. Kagome smiled lovingly at her husband.

...

Kagome laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She knew it was crazy thinking that she was now technically older than her mother. She smiled at all the things she'd be able to tell her family. She glanced over at InuYasha. He was pretending to sleep.

"You miss the trees." She whispered into the darkness. He rolled over to face her.

"I feel like all this settling down stuff happened in the blink of an eye. I do miss the trees. I wouldn't trade our life for anything. I just got so used to fighting that I never prepared for the day the fighting would stop. We don't even argue anymore. We're an old married couple." He confessed. Kagome sighed.

"I'm almost 20 years old. I have been with you since the day I turned 15. Our marriage has barely started. We'll fight again. The dynamic of our relationship is different now, but we're far from old, well I am you're actually kind of a pervert." She said giggling. InuYasha snorted.

"That's not funny. If I recall correctly you tried to rip my clothes off a couple days after we met, and your face was almost level with my crotch right after the spell on me broke." InuYasha stated. Kagome laughed.

"In my defense I was pinned there by a giant bug woman." She said. InuYasha snickered.

"Okay I'll give you that one. Hey what do you think of Sesshomaru mating a woman he barely knows? " He asked. Kagome laid her head on his chest.

"He said they left the west after two days but didn't get back here for almost a month. I would say they know eachother well enough. At least physically. she's sweet, maybe a little shy, but you can tell he's head over heels for her. I think they'll be okay." Kagome answered. InuYasha was quiet for a while.

"I honestly never saw Sesshomaru going for a big woman. She's you and Sango both pregnant put together. I don't say it to be mean. Its just hard to believe he likes her. He screams anorexic bimbo chaser." InuYasha said with a snort. Kagome sighed.

"He obviously learned a lesson being a baby twice. Maybe he finds her comforting. Besides after giving birth to him and Takara I'm not as small as I used to be. Poor Sango will never have a flat belly again because the triplets had to be cut out. You've put on weight too. My cooking is to blame I suppose." she replied. InuYasha huffed.

"I'm going to bed now." He said kissing her and rolling over. Kagome giggled and snuggled into the blankets.

...

Naomi looked at Sesshomaru in the moonlight. He was a beautiful being, and overhearing his brother wondering what he saw in her. She started to wonder the same. She sighed, which caused Sesshomaru to stir. "What's wrong? " He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"What do you see in me? You could have any woman in the world. You could have a thousand virgins at your disposal. I-" he placed clawed fingers against her lips stopping her rambling. Her blue eyes were filling with tears.

"I see bravery, loyalty, the need to protect, kindness, generosity, and purity. Physically you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I don't know why you don't believe me when I tell you that you're beautiful. " He answered. She smiled sadly.

"Forgive me. Daisuke's father used to make fun of me for trying to walk up to him nude. I guess there's still residual pain." She said sadly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side.

"That fool should not be given a second thought. He served his purpose when Daisuke was conceived. I love you Naomi. I gave you my mark. I'm yours and you're mine for eternity. You're about to be the mother of my pups." He said and kissed the crown of her head.

"Pups? As in more than one?" She asked. He smiled brilliantly.

"Yes. I sense two. Would you like to know their gender? " He asked. She smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. He sat up and placed his hands on her belly.

"This one on your left is a girl, and the one on the right is a boy." He looked up at her and smiled.

"They're still very small. Only yesterday I wouldn't have been able to tell. " He said. She leaned up and kissed him. She'd finally found her Mr. Right.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months later...

Shippo paced back and fourth in InuYasha's living room. Only stopping to listen for any noises coming from his own home at the opposite end of the village. Mae was in the throws of heavy labor. His kits would be born any moment. InuYasha smiled at the boy he'd helped take care of. He and Miroku had both paced as well. Sesshomaru sat in the corner, his eyes slightly wide. He could hear the pain in the screams of Shippo's mate. He was now worried for Naomi.

Suddenly a small cry followed by much louder cries. Shippo froze listening. A large smile creeping across his face. InuYasha slapped him on the back. Miroku shook his hand. Another cry soon joined the first, then another, and finally the last. Sango entered moments later sweaty and streaked with blood.

"You can go to her now Shippo. " she said. Shippo took off like a streak. Mae was asleep when he entered the house. Kagome was fastening a diaper onto the last kit. She turned to her adopted son.

"You have two boys, and two girls. They're perfectly healthy." She whispered. Shippo smiled and approached the baskets. The kits had large fox ears matching their hair, and long matching bushy tails. Their legs were human. Two had red hair like him, one had black hair. The runt had silver hair. They were the most beautiful things Shippo had ever seen. Kagome laid the little silver haired boy in his father's arms. Shippo gently touched his little one's face and ears. The kit yawned and snuggled deeper into his father. Kagome took the moment to slip out and go home.

...

InuYasha greeted her at the door. She smiled tiredly.

"Shippo is a father of four. Two are red like him, one has black hair, and the smallest has silver hair. They're beautiful. I am going to bathe and possibly take a nap. Can you take care of Takara?" She said. InuYasha smiled.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly take care of a kid I helped create. Geez Kagome I'm her dad what am I here for if it isn't to take care of the two women in my life." He said smiling. Kagome swatted his arm and went to bathe.

InuYasha sat with Takara on his lap playing peekaboo. He laughed every time she giggled. She looked so much like him he puffed up with pride. She was going to look like her Grandmother Izayoi. Except for her mother's eyes. "You're going to be a knock out. We might lock you up forever. I hope you fall in love with a demon or hanyou. Mommy and me don't ever want to say goodbye." He"said suddenly feeling sad. The baby grabbed the sides of his face in her pudgy hands and planted a big slobbery kiss on his lips. InuYasha laughed and hugged her tightly. "Okay kiddo no being sad."

"Dada! " She squealed. InuYasha looked at his daughter in awe.

"I'm your first word." He said before kissing all over her little face.

Kagome smiled as she entered and quietly snuck to her bedroom while Takara was distracted. She was asleep before her head hit her pillow. Delivering babies wasn't an easy task.

A FEW MORE MONTHS LATER

Naomi was weak from blood loss as Kagome fought to get the infant out of its mother. "I cant stop the bleeding til I get the baby out. I think it's breech and its too far into the birth canal to surgically birth it." Kagome said. Naomi mustered enough strength to push once more and finally Kagome was able to get the baby out legs first. The baby was blue and quiet. Kagome cut the cord and checked for a pulse. Tears welled in her eyes. She wrapped the stillborn baby in a blanket and laid him next to his mother, and began delivering the after birth and stopping Naomi's bleeding. She yelled for Sesshomaru to bring Tenseiga. Sesshomaru rushed in and looked down at his lifeless son. The sword pulsed and he cut down the dealers of death. He watched as his son became pink and started crying. Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief. Naomi smiled weakly at him. A tear ran down his cheek. His family would be okay. He gently picked up his son and looked him over. Silver hair and puppy ears. The pup opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes with gold sunbursts around his pupils. He had his father's fine bone structure and his mother's lips. He was a beautiful boy. Sesshomaru brought him to his face and breathed in his scent. Naomi cleared her throat clearly wanting her turn to hold their son.

"Sorry my love. " He said handing her their son. "His name is Touga after my father. " He said. She smiled and gave him a nod. She was head over heels for her son already

Naomi only had a moment to enjoy her son before his sister wanted to see the outside world. Sesshomaru took their son and sat in the corner of the room. Kagome readied herself, and instructed Naomi to push. Josei arrived much easier than her stubborn brother had. She had golden hair, and blue-green eyes. Her ears were like her father's, and she had a tail. Sesshomaru was in awe of his daughter's odd coloring. He knew by scent she was indeed his. He was a father, and there was no greater honor.

The village of Edo kept expanding. Sango and Miroku had found out they were expecting once again. Sango secretly wished Kagome still had access to birth control. Seven kids in four years was a bit much. Shippo's little ones were already crawling and chattering. Takara was walking and saying a handful of words. InuYasha was continuously bugging Mae over the potion that would make it possible to have hanyou children. Shippo had his hands full with Sukoshi, Hana, Yasei, and Yugure. Sukoshi his youngest and smallest could outsmart anyone. He had the palest of blue eyes made even paler by his silver hair. Hana was her daddy's Angel. She was red headed with green eyes like her father. Her favorite place was Shippo's arms. Yasei lived up to her name. From her red hair hanging in wild unruly curls, and her piercing turquoise eyes. Yugure was the quiet calculating one. He hardly made a peep. He looked the most like his mother, black hair and smokey violet eyes.

For such a such an unlikely group of friends, they had created a large circle of family for themselves. They all worried about Sango and Miroku growing old and leaving them. Something had to fix that.


	15. Chapter 15

503 years and 1 day into the future.

Kagome had waited centuries for this day. She wrung her hands nervously. For her mother only 24 hours had passed. InuYasha placed a loving hand on her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Why am I so nervous? " She whispered.

"Because you're afraid you've changed in the past 503 years. You stopped aging at 18. You were 18 when she saw you last. You just happen to be a midwife with centuries of experience." He replied. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. Let's do this." She said going up the shrine steps. Her mother and grandpa were outside tidying up when they reached level ground. Mrs. Higurashi looked up and gasped. Dropping her broom she ran to her daughter.

"Oh Kagome, I never thought I'd see you again!" She cried wrapping her arms around her. "You haven't aged a day." She added. Kagome smiled snuggling into her mother's embrace.

"It was agony waiting for myself to go down the well one last time. Oh and you have almost 200 grandchildren and almost 600 great grandchildren." She added.

"Oh my goodness you and InuYasha certainly stayed busy." She said laughing. InuYasha blushed behind the two women.

"Our first born, Takara is full human, and she mated Sukoshi, Shippo's son. They live in Hawaii. They have 10 children and 20 grandchildren. Thanks to a potion our other children are hanyou, and they're scattered all over the planet. Only one lives in Japan. Sayuri, and that's because she's just a baby. She's with her Aunt Naomi and Uncle Sesshomaru. They have more kids than they can count. After their first two were born Naomi kept giving birth to multiples of three or more. Sango and Miroku are still with us, and their kids have reached the 1000 mark I think. Let's just say we have to rent out several places when we have a family reunion." Kagome said as her mother led them into the house. "InuYasha runs a school for orphaned and abandoned children. I have my own midwifery practice. We're considered rich, but we live modestly. We have a small home just outside of Tokyo. We rarely go out to eat. I prefer it that way. Sesshomaru is the head of a medical research facility. He wants to save instead of kill these days. Naomi teaches art at InuYasha's school. Shippo and his wife work for Sesshomaru creating new medications. Miroku teaches philosophy at some pompous rich kids only university, and hates every second of it. Sango teaches physical education and health at InuYasha's school. We're all happy and content. We've all done our share of growing up. I almost lost InuYasha a couple years ago. He got sick with pneumonia during his human night. By the time morning came he was barely alive. We hardly ever got sick 500 years ago. Luckily when his demon side returned he slowly made a full recovery. " she said over a cup of green tea.

"Sounds like you've all done well for yourselves. I'm so happy for you. I want you to bring my grandbaby to see me tomorrow." She said.

"Everything is complete now. I cant wait for you to meet everyone. "

They held the biggest family reunion Japan had ever seen. Every generation there with the next. Kagome was content. Sesshomaru openly laughed at a joke. Maybe growing up isn't so mundane after all.

THE END


End file.
